<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sigma [Omegaverse] by bibiiluu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461636">Sigma [Omegaverse]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibiiluu/pseuds/bibiiluu'>bibiiluu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibiiluu/pseuds/bibiiluu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siglos atrás existía una gran diversidad de clases jerárquicas, mucho más allá de los estereotipos de los fuertes y dominantes Alfas, de los esclavos y sirvientes Betas e incluso de los fértiles y sumisos Omegas. Todo era cuestión de cuánta pureza poseía uno, pero nunca de su estatus o de cuánta tradición llevaban. Había especies que se extinguieron debido a esa razón, y por lo tanto, fueron borrados de la historia como ocurrieron con los Lambdas, Gammas, Deltas y muchos más géneros quedaron sin ser registrados. Sin embargo, Rune descubrió que, después de cumplir su mayoría de edad, no pertenecía a ninguna clase y los problemas no tardarán en llegar cuando conoció un Cambiaformas puro cuyos ojos podrían representar una noche sin estrellas.</p><p>LULUBY. 2019/20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sigma [Omegaverse]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prólogo</h1><p>—Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas. —Lloriqueó, entre un mar de lágrimas mientras intentaba liberar sus brazos de aquellas cadenas opresoras a base de sacudidas fuertes y violentas— Por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas. No lo hagas. Por favor.

</p><p>Lloró con más fuerza en cuanto lo notó acariciando uno de sus muslos internos con una mano, con aquella mirada que le decía que se lo iba a comer, que lo devoraría y que no tendría ninguna escapatoria. Quiso patearlo, sacudirse más fuerte e intentar que aquel hombre no siguiera tocándolo. Pero sabía que por más patadas que diera, él lo iba a detener como si no fuera ningún problema. Llevaba demasiado tiempo malgastando todas sus fuerzas en simples lloriqueos, y ya cuando estaba jadeando, cansado y agotado por todo el esfuerzo, el hombre sobre él volvió a acariciar sus piernas, casi como si se estuviera deleitando con la suavidad y textura de su lechosa piel.

</p><p>—Shh, no tengas miedo cariño, no hay nada que temer.
</p><p>Susurró el sujeto y el muchacho, con su vista borrosa debido a la irritación y a la ligera hinchazón en sus ojos provocados por el llanto, pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida y bondadosa.
</p><p>Estaba demasiado agotado como para forzar a su cuerpo a seguir forcejeando de aquella manera. Sus brazos no solo estaban adoloridos, sino que de sus muñecas empezaron a escurrir pequeñas hileras de sangre.
</p><p>Estaba acabado. Lo iban a tomar en aquel momento y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Nada, porque ya no le quedaba ninguna pizca de esperanza. Quería llorar aún más por la impotencia, dolor y desesperación, y no porque su cuerpo se sintiera pesado, sucio y muy pronto ultrajado por aquel hombre.
</p><p>No pasó demasiado tiempo para que aquella bestia separara sus piernas con delicadeza, acariciando en el proceso sus muslos internos, para luego posicionarse entre ellas. Lamió sus labios resecos ante la vista celestial que tenía y entonces el muchacho supo que su tortura empezaría cuando la bestia dijo lo siguiente:
</p><p>—Esta noche, mi hermoso Serafín, haré que te sientas como si estuvieras en el cielo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, hola~ Esta es mi primera novela publicada en AO3 y espero que os guste. Simplemente he publicado el prólogo como una mera "publicidad" o "anuncio" de esta historia. Si veis que estáis más interesados y queréis leer más capítulos, id a mi cuenta de Litnet y podréis leer los tres capítulos que publiqué :) (en la bio lo podréis ver). </p><p>Debo decir que esta historia posee contenido explícito y sangriento, así que no me haré cargo de si os traumáis, porque arriba está toda la información que va contener :) Como es una historia que aún no se ha terminado, puede que vaya añadiendo más cosas. </p><p>Sin más dilación, espero que os guste y lo disfrutáis. </p><p>PD: Aún no estoy segura cuándo publicaré el primer capítulo, pero probablemente sea en una semana. </p><p>Bibiiluu &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>